Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill chuck with a chuck body, which is made of plastic, for example, fiber-reinforced plastic, and has a spindle socket and a tool holder and in which are guided clamping jaws that can be adjusted via a threaded ring.
Description of the Background Art
Drill chucks are known, for example, from DE 198 29 931 A1. In order to counteract the stresses that occur during operation, the chuck body made of plastic is reinforced by means of metal parts that are cast into the plastic during the manufacturing process. This results in a very complex manufacturing process, which for this reason also has a negative impact on the manufacturing costs.
In the drill chucks known from DE 198 00 998 C2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,530, which is incorporated herein by reference, metallic reinforcing elements are cast into the chuck body made of plastic.
If, however, the use of these cast-in reinforcing materials is entirely omitted, then there is the problem that chuck bodies made exclusively of plastic must have a large diameter at the chief stress points in order to withstand the forces that are generated during drilling operation. This makes it impossible to produce drill chucks that are as compact as those made of metal.